the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Abraxas Clan
Background Abraxas is an elusive pack of dragons that hides within the deepest shadows of the Starwood Strand. Loyalty and discretion are highly valued in clan-mates; loud mouthed dragons unable to uphold clan secrets may find themselves suddenly expelled. History Abraxas formed around one young wandering Fae, named Etheas by a mother he never knew. His first years were spent wandering the Crystalspine Reaches, where he met the first of his mates; a young Fae named Dew. They lived frugally, raising only what young they could afford to feed. As young as the two were, their skills in gathering were poor and they frequently relied on Etheas' skill in battle to feed and clothe their small clutches. As their young grew into independence and left for new horizons, Etheas regained his freedom to wander, and it was after these first nests that he met Impulse and Xena, two fierce and loyal female dragons who would become the core of his Coliseum team and the breadwinners of the entire clan. As Abraxas gained prestige through its aggressive conquering of the Coliseum, it attracted more and more powerful dragons, and Etheas found himself in control of a dangerous pack of dragons and a sizeable hoard of treasure and valuables. With this wealth, he moved the clan into the Starwood Strand, where they disappeared into the shadows. It was shortly after this move that Etheas suffered a great defeat in the Coliseum against the greatly feared Mantarune. This defeat shook the entire foundation of the clan; while it was not abnormal for a dragon to fall in combat, the loss of an entire team was unheard of. Etheas' hubris as the leader of an up and coming clan had resulted in an extreme error in judgement. With his clan stirring in dissent over his failure, Etheas emptied a large portion of the clan's treasure and traveled to the market to purchase a Coatl Scroll. He believed, in his shame, that as a Fae he was not strong enough to hold his clan's trust in his claws. And so this was the first change that he made to his form, for the sake of his clan. Unfortunately, without his crest and with the strange change in his language, communicating with Dew became impossible. Their relationship suffered for it, and Dew eventually left him to serve the Arcanist. To make matters worst, the change did not appease many of Abraxas' members; a large number fled to new clans. Impulse and Xena never strayed from Etheas' side, however, and trained his new body back to his former excellence, with a new focus on healing abilities. After many grueling months, Etheas refaced and conquered the Mantarune that led to his downfall. The beast, impressed in it's defeat, followed him home and became his loyal familiar. These days, Arcane dragons whisper of the Coatl that tamed a Mantarune. The lucky ones spot him gliding through the Strand. But only the luckiest and the bravest follow him back to his lair to join Abraxas. Clan Members * Etheas (Clan Leader/Warrior/Healer) * Dew (Progenitor) * Impulse (Warrior/Engineer) * Xena (Warrior) * Adelphos (Advisor) * Andro (Dark Mage) * Nightstar (Necromancer) * other members tba Category:Arcane Category:Mighty Lair